Under One Roof
by poptartsrfrosted
Summary: In the three months since his mother began dating Roger Donovan, Eric Cartman's life had totally changed. He now had to share his house with not only his mother and cat, but also Clyde and his new stepdad. And the worst part? He'd just found out that he'll have another housemate. M for several reasons.
1. 6 is a Crowd

In the three months since his mother began dating Roger Donovan, Eric Cartman's life had totally changed. He now had to share his house with not only his mother and cat, but also Clyde and his new stepdad. And the worst part? He'd just found out that he'll have another housemate.  
His dreaded, insane older brother, Scott.  
After his stint in the mental hospital, Scott had been living with his grandmother. Unfortunately for the lanky teen, his grandmother was aging, and had passed recently.  
And since, legally, he was related to Eric, Liane was completely happy to take him in as well.  
Scott stepped onto the front porch, set his suitcases down, and rang the doorbell. He heard a muffled whine of "MOM! Get the DOOR!" A few seconds later, Liane opened the door, letting him in. He strolled right through the doorway to see Eric and Clyde, snuggling on the couch, eating snacks, watching Terrence and Phillip. "Scott, we're so happy to have you here. My condolences about your grandmother," Liane said in her sweet, soft, airy voice.  
She continued, "Recently, I've started dating Roger, who, along with his son and daughter, has moved in with us."  
"So that's who the other kid is..."  
"Oh, yes. Clyde, honey, this is Scott, your new step-brother."  
Clyde looked up, smiling slightly and waved. "I didn't know you had a brother, Eric."  
"I don't, Clyde."  
"Then who's that?" Clyde pointed up at Scott.  
"Aw. FUCK." Eric made a run for his bedroom.  
"Eric, honey! Come back down here!" Liane shouted up the stairs.  
"No, myehm! I don't WANNA see that fuckin' ginger!"  
"Eric, be nice to your brother."  
Eric yanked the covers over his head. Brother. The last word he'd use to describe Scott was 'brotherly'. Scott was an asshole. A trickster. And worst of all, Scott was a ginger. Sulking, Eric curled up under the blanket and fell asleep.


	2. Awkward Awakening

Sunlight poured through the window, shining down on Eric's face. He yawned, forcing his eyes open. "Lame."  
Suddenly, he realized he wasn't the only one in his bed. Someone was behind him, legs wrapped around his waist, grabbing onto his chest. He jerked his head around angrily, only to see Scott himself. Scott was still asleep, spooning him tightly. Eric desperately tried to work his way out of Scott's grip, to no avail. Giving up, he went limp.  
Suddenly, Scott pushed up against him, tightening his grip, and groping his chest. That was NOT okay with Eric. "Scott, what the FUCK?!"  
Scott's eyes snapped open. "Eric?!"  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?"  
"I crashed here because Liane told me I could! And I get cold easily, and you're so warm..."  
"Are you FLIRTING with me, Scott?"  
"Wh-what? Uh, um..."  
Scott clenched his teeth. As wrong as he knew it was, he felt such deep-rooted lust towards his half brother, and had been dreaming about him.  
"You WILL answer me, Scott. What the hell were you groping me for?"  
Scott responded by grabbing onto Eric's squishy hips and licking at the back of his neck. "Ugh, sick!"  
Eric ran off as fast as he could, which wasn't all that quick. Scott sighed and reclined on his bed. He felt so guilty about what he'd done. Yet Eric turned him on so hard, with those soft curves and beautiful brunette hair...  
Clyde trudged into the room, rubbing his eyes. "Ugh. Good morning...Eric? Where the hell'd he go?"  
Scott closed his eyes, pressing his fingers to the side of his head. "It's...complicated."


	3. A Little Talk

Clyde yanked on the doorknob, trying to twist it. "Eric, unlock the door."  
"No, Clyde," came the reply, "I'm traumatized."  
Clyde bit down on his fingernail, thinning out the tip enough to pick the lock. "Eric, why are you in the bathtub, fully clothed, listening to Mindless Self Indulgence?"  
"Clyde, we've gone over this. I can relax when I'm in the bathtub. And MSI is a kickass band."  
"I knew that part. But why aren't you down eating breakfast?"  
"Because I am TRAUMATIZED, CLYDE! Geez, you have no sympathy at all."  
Clyde just shook his head. Patiently, he asked, "Why are you traumatized, then?"  
"Because I got groped by a ginger."  
"What?"  
"This morning when I woke up, Scott was groping me."  
"I don't blame him, you do have pretty hot titties..."  
"You, too?!"  
Clyde gulped. Did he just say that out loud? "Pretend I never said that...ugh, I didn't mean to say it out loud... but my point is, at least he doesn't think you're ugly."  
Eric climbed out of the bathtub, sitting down next to Clyde. "You really think I'm hot, though?"  
"Well...yeah...although it's more that I wish I could be more of a leader like you."  
"Really? Uhm...I guess I could give you some pointers or something."  
"Deal."  
They shook hands on it.


	4. Breakfast Time

Scott lay on the bed, sulking. He knew it was wrong, but he harbored such sick desires towards Eric, such insatiable lust. He wanted to kiss him right on the mouth, to lick at all his sensitive bits and hold him as they intertwine. He wanted to pleasure him, pull at his glossy chestnut-brown hair, squeezing his soft, round, supple curves and squishy rolls. This sick lust had been eating away at him for a long time. It was so wrong, yet it clouded his mind all the time.  
Clyde threw himself back onto his bed. He was still a little uneasy after accidentally telling Eric how he felt. Eric was so ambitious, always taking the lead, always geting just what he wanted. It was enough to make him sick, but in a good way. He pulled on his sweatpants and jacket, stomping downstairs.  
Eric slouched at the table, ravenously devouring a donut. The glazed pastry left it's sticky glaze all around his mouth. Just then, Clyde and Scott came into the kitchen, only to see Eric enjoying his breakfast loudly. He made little groans and soft hums as he ate. Clyde sat down, pouring himself a bowl of cereal, but Scott just leaned in the doorway, gazing lustfully at Eric. He was so cute and round, always snacking on something. Scott just couldn't help himself.

He strode into the kitchen, pulling out a chair next to Eric. "How's my little piggy this morning?"

Eric swiveled around. "Don't call me that."

"You're such a cutie..."

Eric just laid his head down on the table, trying to relax. Unfortunately for him, Scott was hovering over him, brushing his soft brown hair. "You're such a cutie... I could really just eat you up..."

Eric sighed. He felt like the only thing he could look forward to was his Saturday evening.


	5. Irresistible Feelings

Eric struggled to get the shorts onto his waist. He thought he'd eaten a lot that day, but this was just ridiculous. Finally looping the button, he flipped over onto his stomach, pulling the front of his shirt up to his neck. He did this every Saturday night. Crossdressing was always pleasurable for him, and he had a lot of unattainable desires clouding his mind. Fantasizing about them was as close as he thought he could get.  
Little did he know that he wasn't the only one with fantasies. Scott was out in the hallway, leaning against the wall. He opened the door just wide enough to get a peek at his brother, who he swore had gained some weight since he last saw them. Mesmerized by Eric's outfit, Scott could feel himself stiffening through his baggy cargo pants. He bit down on his tongue, stifling a moan. How he would have loved to be the one that Eric was thinking of as he stimulated himself!  
Now laying on his back, Eric writhed in pleasure, moaning and gasping. This felt amazing, like nothing else in the world. The feeling rushed through him as he sped towards climax. Eagerly, Scott watched him. He looked so desirable. His shorts were so tight, they dug into his hips, creating a prominent muffin-top. The fabric clung to his curves, showing more than it hid. As Eric reached climax, he let out a satisfied grunt, calling the name of the one he fantasized about.  
"Ugh...Scott..."  
Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it be that the boy he felt such lust for possibly have the same feelings towards him? Or was he hearing wrong?  
Eric sprawled out on the bed, softly breathing the one name on his mind.  
"Oh, Scott..."  
Scott grinned. Not only could he use this against Eric at some time or another, but he knew that his lust was not unrequited. Satisfied, he slunk off to his room for a little pleasure of his own.


	6. Passion

After his private time, Eric had fallen asleep on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes. Clyde had just gotten home, and he wanted to tell Eric about his game, but when he walked into his room, he found the brunette sprawled out on the bed in drag. This was something he'd dreamed about ever since Eric had dressed up as a girl and gone on Maury Povich. His round stomach hung over the waist of the denim shorts he was wearing, and his figure looked feminine in the tube top he was wearing. Clyde was mesmerised.  
Acting spontaneously, he climbed on top of Eric, kissing and squeezing his soft rolls. It was about that time that Eric woke up, only to discover Clyde on top of him. "What the fuck?"  
Clyde blushed, pulling away. "I'm sorry…"  
"No, really…what the hell are you doing?"  
"You just looked so sexy…I couldn't resist."  
"You couldn't resist LICKING me?"  
Clyde buried his face in his hands. "Again, I'm sorry, I just have a fetish for this kind of stuff."  
Eric was silent. It did feel kind of nice…  
"Can you do it some more?"  
"What?" Clyde was shocked. "Why?"  
"Just do it already, you fucking baby!"  
Clyde did as he was told. He snuggled up into Eric's stomach, lightly kissing at him. Reaching up slowly, he felt under Eric's top, grasping at his chubby boy-tits. Eric moaned in pleasure, turned on by the feeling. He could feel the sweet sensation of arousal springing up in his genitals.  
Slowly, Clyde worked his way down in between Eric's thighs and pulled down his shorts.  
Eric sat up silently, just staring at Clyde. "What," Clyde said teasingly, "don't you want me to take this up a notch?"  
In response, Eric pulled off his shorts, spreading his legs apart.  
Clyde started off by gently licking between the foreskin and the head. Eric laced his thick fingers through Clyde's deep chocolate-brown hair, holding him in place. Clyde worked his way up to Eric's balls, slowly tonguing across them. Gripping his sides, swirling his tongue around Eric's genitals, getting them nice and wet. After they were completely coated in Clyde's sticky saliva, he began to gently suck at them. Eric let out a few uncontrollable moans of pleasure as Clyde moved his hand underneath the other boy and pinched his ass. Moving towards the center, he gently pushed his finger up into Eric's ass, working in circles until he had loosened up enough to insert another finger. By now, precum was slowly dripping out of his dick. Self-pleasure had nothing on this. Clyde was now sucking him off pretty hard as he inserted his third finger.

"C-clyde?"  
Clyde glanced upwards at Eric.  
"Fist me?"  
Clyde shoved his entire hand inside the other boy's ass, still pleasuring him orally. He moved his hand upwards, evidently reaching Eric's prostate as he cried out, "Mmmmmh…right there…"  
Sucking as hard as he could, Clyde finally brought Eric to climax. He came explosively. Clyde collapsed backwards onto the floor, pulling out.  
"Sweet…" Eric sighed, exhausted.  
"Yeah," Clyde agreed, passing out on the floor.


	7. The Cheesecake

Squeezing his eyes shut, Eric squirmed. He tried to struggle out of the handcuffs, but they were so tight on his wrists, he could barely move his arms. Finally accepting that he was stuck in this chair, he looked up at Scott. "Why exactly am I in my underwear and chained to a chair in the basement?"  
Scott narrowed his eyes, grinning at Eric. "My dear brother," he lectured, "ever since I moved in, I've been watching you. I know what you do on Saturday nights. I saw your little embrace with Clyde. And I'm sure as hell jealous."  
Eric gasped. He knew he should've locked the door…  
Now leaning in, Scott stared right into his brother's eyes. He grabbed onto his shoulders, pressing his nose against Eric's. "I've always felt a special connection to you," Eric said, breaking the silence.  
Scott was sitting on Eric's lap now, straddling him. "I know what you think of me. You're in love with me."  
And with that, Scott kissed him right on the fucking mouth.  
"You filthy ginger bastard…you've been spying on me."  
Scott ran a long, slender finger along Eric's jawline. "It's because I want you. So very, very badly, I want you. Need you."  
Eric sighed. "I'm not in the mood for that, Scottie."  
Scott smirked. "Perhaps you're hungry, though?"  
He pulled out the most amazing cheesecake that Eric had ever laid eyes on. "You didn't," Eric gasped, "just get that all for me. You're going to torture my by eating it all yourself."  
"Don't assume things now, little brother. I'm not all bad. In fact, it's all for you," he offered, "if you want it…"  
Eric leaned forward. "I want it all. It's fucking beautiful."  
Scott grinned. Cutting a slice, he fed a forkful to Eric, who ate it immediately. "I hope you like it…I found your mother's recipe."  
"I don't like it," Eric replied, "I love it. In fact, I want all of it."  
A wide grin split across Scott's face. He picked up the fork and began feeding the luscious dessert to Eric.  
After about half of the cheesecake was gone, he was stuffed. "Ugh…I'm so full," Eric whined.

Scott giggled. "You said you wanted it all…"

"I take it back!"

Scott didn't listen. "Open up," he said as he forced the fork into his brother's mouth.

After another three slices, Eric felt like he couldn't take it aymore. He was just so full! "Scott…I'm gonna burst…" he whined as he squirmed around in his seat. "I'm so full."  
Scott didn't care. He forced Eric to eat the rest. Reluctantly, he obeyed. His stomach was so much bigger than usual. Pulling back, Scott kneeled in front of Eric, softly kissing his stomach. "What the hell, Scott?"  
"You said you were too full…I'm making you feel better." He softly caressed the younger boy's chubby stomach, feeling how round it was. Snuggling up towards him, he reached aound and unlocked the handcuffs around Eric's wrists, relieving him. Eric ran his fingers through Scott's crimson curls. As gay as this was, he truly enjoyed it.


End file.
